candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 23/Dreamworld
| candies = | spaces = 81 | moves = | target = | type = Jelly | jelly = | previous = 22/Dreamworld | next = 24/Dreamworld | prevtype = Ingredient | nexttype = Ingredient }} Level 23 (Dreamworld) is the third level of Honey Hot Tub and the twelfth jelly level in Dreamworld. To pass this level, you must clear 30 double jelly squares and score at least 60,000 points in 35 moves or fewer. When you complete the level, Sugar Crush is activated. Difficulty *The corners and bottom part of the board can be hard to clear, but with the moon struck, it shouldn't be as hard as its counterpart in Reality. *However, it takes 20 moves before the moon struck activates, and it only lasts for 3 moves. *The moon scale is stable. *The jellies are worth 60,000 points which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'Start:' moves left. *'End:' moves left. Strategy *Break the icing when given the chance and use the moon struck to your advantage as there will be just four colours on the board. You should have no problem with this level. *Make sure the moon scale is always balanced. Earning More Stars Difficulty *Six colours make it hard to create special candies during regular moves. *The jellies are worth 60,000 points. Hence, an additional 80,000 points for two stars and an additional 120,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *The two star score requirement is increased by 16.67% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The three star score requirement is increased by 20.00% compared to its Reality counterpart. *The blockers are positioned in such a way that make it quite hard to clear them. With 20 regular moves, some of the regular icings will be cleared and once that happens, it is easier to create special candies and increases the power of the moon struck. *35 moves are limited in earning a huge amount of points due to sugar crush and the limiting of the number of special candies created via regular matches. However, this point is less critical due to the moon struck. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colours on the moon scale and lasts for 3 moves. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Once the moon struck ends, it can become harder to create special candies. Strategy *Try to clear as much regular icing in as few moves as possible. A well placed wrapped candy + striped candy combination will do the job. If the latter method is used, please be careful of the moon scale. Notes Miscellaneous Info #30 double jellies x 2,000 points per double jelly = 60,000 points #(140,000 - 120,000) points / 120,000 points x 100% = 16.667% #(180,000 - 150,000) points / 150,000 points x 100% = 20.00% Walkthroughs Gallery DR level 23 mobile new colour scheme.png|Mobile version Level 23 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Jelly levels Category:Honey Hot Tub levels Category:Levels with double jelly Category:Levels with 35 moves Category:Levels with 81 spaces Category:6-colour levels Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with single moonstruck Category:Easy levels Category:Very easy levels to earn two stars Category:Easy levels to earn three stars